Lonely Person
by Manu Fer
Summary: Jellal é o vocalista da banda mais famosa de Fiori: Fairy Tail. Acontece que a fama atrai todo tipo de coisa e alguém está ameaçando matá-lo. E só uma pessoa pode protegê-lo. Universo Alternativo.
1. O atentado

**Resumo**: UA. Jellal/Erza. Jellal é o vocalista da banda mais famosa de Fiori: Fairy Tail. Acontece que a fama atrai todo tipo de coisa e alguém está ameaçando matá-lo. E só uma pessoa pode protegê-lo.

**N.A**: Ideia clichê, mas acho que vai ser legal.

Centrada no meu casal favorito de Fairy Tail: Jellal e Erza.

Pode ser que tenha um pouco de Natsu e Lucy, mas não é certeza.

Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima. (Se fosse meu o Jellal não teria empurrado a Erza justo naquele momento! u.u)

_**Lonely**__**Person**_

**Capítulo 01 – O atentado**

– Nós não temos outra escolha... – Lucy disse séria. Natsu e Gray trincaram os dentes e sentiram um calafrio subir pela espinha.

– Tem que ter outra opção. A Erza é assustadora! – os dois exclamaram em uníssono.

Lucy girou os olhos.

– Vocês tem que superar esse trauma! – a loira ralhou. Os dois só fizeram tremer ainda mais. – Só a Erza vai conseguir convencer o Jellal.

– Nós podemos prendê-lo em algum lugar a força até esse troço todo passar – Natsu sugeriu.

– E que isso ia adiantar? Do jeito que ele é esperto ia fugir e nós só teríamos mais trabalho para encontrá-lo depois.

– Então deixa ela vir! – Natsu exclamou mudando completamente de tom enquanto cerrava os punhos e dava um pulo da cadeira. – Eu vou mostrar para ela os golpes novos que eu aprendi e vou vencê-la!

– Ninguém merece – Lucy resmungou após um suspiro. – A gente enfrentando um problema sério aqui e você surtando por causa de lutas de judô.

– Que problema sério? O Jellal que tem parar de ser teimoso e aceitar os seguranças. E de preferência que não seja a Erza! – Natsu teimou.

– Por acaso eu ouvi meu nome, o nome da Erza e a palavra segurança na mesma frase?

Lucy, Natsu e Gray quase saltaram das cadeiras ao ouvir a voz arrastada e fria do vocalista da Fairy Tail.

Lucy girou os olhos enquanto soltava um suspiro. E pensar que 9 em cada 10 garotas morria de amores por Jellal.

"_Se elas soubessem como o gênio dessa criatura é difícil!", _a loira pensou enfadada.

– É culpa da Lucy! – Natsu exclamou e a loira prontamente o chutou por baixo da mesa.

– O que é culpa da Lucy exatamente, Natsu? – Jellal perguntou.

– Você ter ouvido seu nome, o nome da Erza e a palavra segurança na mesma frase! – Natsu respondeu prontamente.

– É feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros atrás da porta – Lucy interrompeu antes que aquela conversa começasse a esticar. Ela conhecia Jellal bem e sabia que ele iria provocar Natsu até que ele ficasse todo enrolado.

– Com certeza não é mais feio do que ficar falando dos outros pelas costas – Jellal retrucou em um tom indiferente.

– Essas ameaças que você vem recebendo envolvem toda a banda! – Gray exclamou impaciente.

– Se eu bem me lembro a pessoa diz expressamente na carta que vai matar apenas a mim – Jellal fingiu estar pensativo.

– É, mas vai que ela resolve colocar uma bomba no nosso jatinho e...

– NATSU! – Gray e Lucy exclamaram juntos.

O rapaz balançou os ombros enquanto murmurava um "é uma possibilidade, ora!".

– Não é só pela banda, Jellal – Lucy disse. – Nós somos seus amigos e nos preocupamos com você.

– Eu vou ficar bem – ele balançou os ombros e seu tom de voz se suavizou um pouco. – Essa pessoa está blefando. É só uma fã louca querendo atenção.

– Jellal, a Erza... – Lucy tentou mais uma vez.

– Deixe a Erza fora disso! – o vocalista exclamou. – Ela já deixou bem claro o quanto quer ficar longe de mim.

Ele deixou a sala antes que qualquer um dos amigos pudesse retrucar. Lucy apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos. Gray balançou os ombros em um sinal de "a gente tentou". Natsu pegou Happy que havia pulado em cima da mesa e ficou acariciando a cabeça do bichano.

– Bem, nós temos um show para fazer e a Levy disse que vamos ter casa cheia – Lucy tentou se animar. Levantou e ficou dando voltas pela mesa já sentindo o friozinho na barriga que sentia sempre antes de se apresentar. Poderia passar o tempo que fosse, mas sempre teria aquela sensação antes de entrar no palco. – Vamos lançar a música nova hoje! Vê se não erra o tom, Natsu! – ela deu um peteleco na cabeça dele.

– Hey! – ele exclamou revoltado. – Eu não errei nenhuma vez nos ensaios.

– Se você errar eu vou pegar aquelas suas baquetas da bateria e acertar na tua cabeça! – Lucy ameaçou.

A Fairy Tail havia começado ainda quando os garotos estavam na escola. Tocavam na garagem da casa de Erza após as aulas. Ela era a maior incentivadora da banda e estava sempre procurando por festas para que eles pudessem se apresentar. Jellal cantava e compunha grande parte das músicas. Gray tocava guitarra. Lucy fazia back vocal e tocava baixo. Natsu tocava bateria.

Mas por um motivo desconhecido para Lucy, Gray e Natsu, Jellal e Erza romperam os laços de amizade e a ruiva foi morar com o pai em outra cidade. Lucy sempre tentou arrancar de Erza o que foi que a fez brigar tão seriamente com Jellal, mas Erza desconversava e fugia do assunto.

Erza tornou-se segurança profissional. Ela sempre fora apaixonada por artes marciais, mas não queria trabalhar na polícia. O pai dela era policial e ela nunca foi muito fã do ambiente fechado e burocrático que a delegacia conseguia ter de vez em quando. Agora ela estava trabalhando para o primeiro ministro. Protegendo o filho do homem.

– _Ele é muito irritante! _– Erza confidenciou a Lucy enquanto as duas conversavam pelo Skype. – _Um fede__lho mimado que ainda não saiu da frauda!_

Lucy contou sobre as ameaças que Jellal vinha recebendo e tentou convencer a amiga a voltar já que ela não estava gostando do trabalho atual, mas Erza recusou.

– _Jellal consegue se virar sozinho_ – ela disse indiferente, mas Lucy a conhecia bem para saber que aquela postura fria era pura fachada e que no fundo ela ficou preocupada com a história. Mas Erza sabia ser terrivelmente irritante e teimosa quando queria.

Aos poucos a Fairy Tail foi se tornando conhecida em toda Fiori e com a fama vieram muitos benefícios (inclusive financeiros), mas também atraiu alguns fãs _apaixonados_ demais que por várias vezes causaram problemas aos integrantes da banda.

– Vai ser um show tão lindo! – Levy exclamou entrando no camarim de repente. Todos já estavam acostumados com o jeito espontâneo e animado da empresária do grupo e nem se assustaram quando ela apareceu toda saltitante e sorridente. Gajeel, o chefe da segurança, bufou enquanto fechava a porta. Gajeel estava tentando a todo custo, a pedido de Levy, colocar um segurança particular na cola de Jellal por causa das ameaças que ele vinha recebendo, mas o vocalista era totalmente escorregadio e fugia de todos os caras que Gajeel designou para protegê-lo.

Lucy sorriu ao ver Gajeel e Levy discutindo por alguma bobagem. Ela queria realmente saber quando os dois iam admitir que estavam apaixonados.

Discretamente ela olhou para Natsu que estava em uma conversa acalorada com Gray sobre futebol. A loira suspirou. Pelo jeito assuntos amorosos não era o forte dos membros da Fairy Tail. Ela nem conseguia lembrar desde quando gostava de Natsu. Talvez desde sempre. Mas ele nunca a olhou de outra forma. Parecia que ela seria eternamente a melhor amiga dele.

– Você deveria falar com ele – Levy incentivou.

– Levy-chan! – Lucy sentiu o rosto arder. – Talvez eu fale no dia em que você falar com o Gajeel.

Levy torceu o nariz.

– Quem sabe no dia 31 de fevereiro! – a empresária brincou.

As duas continuaram conversando até a hora da entrada do grupo no palco.

Jellal, Lucy, Natsu e Gray se reuniram com o pessoal da banda de apoio, os seguranças e Levy para fazer a tradicional corrente positiva da Fairy Tail na qual todos davam as mãos e diziam palavras de incentivo para que aquele fosse o melhor show da Fairy Tail de todos os tempos. Eles sempre pediam isso e por mais que o show fosse realmente bom eles nunca estavam satisfeitos e tentavam sempre melhorar ainda mais.

O show começou a mil por hora. Eles sempre iniciavam com a música mais agitada da Fairy Tail para fazer com que a plateia entrasse no clima. Todos pulavam, gritavam, algumas fãs choravam emocionadas. Lucy pensou que tudo estava indo totalmente como o planejado.

A quarta música era o novo single que estaria nas lojas em breve. Jellal era totalmente introspectivo e não costumava muito conversar com a plateia então quem fazia esse papel de ponte com os fãs era Lucy, mas estranhamente naquela noite ele tomou a dianteira e conversou com o público (para o completo delírio das fãs).

– Então, essa é a nossa nova música... Esperamos que vocês gostem – ele disse encerrando o discurso e se virou para pegar a guitarra já que naquela música ele também faria alguns solos com o instrumento.

Contudo, no momento em que ele tornou a se virar percebeu que havia um urso jogado no chão. Ele franziu a testa e inclinou-se para pegar a pelúcia, mas antes que ele chegasse a tocá-lo um "furacão" pulou em cima dele.

– Afastem-se! – Jellal arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz da pessoa que pulara em cima dele e mal teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, pois o urso explodiu no segundo seguinte.

– Erza...? – ele murmurou confuso.

A ruiva em cima dele afastou-se um pouco e o encarou com uma expressão de "Eu te salvei, mas só porque sou eu que vou te matar, seu idiota!".


	2. Minha babá

**Capítulo 02 – Minha babá**

– Como alguém entrou aqui com uma bomba?! – Levy perguntava completamente alterada. Lucy nunca havia a visto tão nervosa antes.

– Não temos ideia. Todos passaram pelos detores de metal na entrada – Gajeel resmungou em um tom de defesa.

– O pior é que ninguém viu nada! – Levy disse desanimada.

– Nós vamos pegar esse idiota, Levy – Lucy disse confiante.

– Isso é sério, Lucy. Se não fosse a Erza vocês todos poderiam ter se machucado. Estavam perto demais do Jellal e a bomba, por mais que não tivesse uma potência muito grande, poderia ter ferido vocês seriamente.

– Aliais, Erza – Lucy se virou para a amiga que estava encostada na parede do outro lado do camarim. – Como você sabia que tinha uma bomba naquele urso?

– Foi apenas um palpite – ela disse em um tom indiferente. – Jellal realmente não parece estar levando essas ameaças a sério.

Obviamente a confusão estava armada depois daquela bomba. Os fãs ficaram chocados e os repórteres que cobriam o evento completamente alucinados com a possibilidade de uma primeira página literalmente bombástica. Então o show teve que ser cancelado.

Passado o susto inicial, Jellal tirou Erza de cima de si e antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo, ele se trancou no próprio camarim e continuava por lá até agora. Enquanto isso os outros discutiam as possibilidades de segurança, mas a única conclusão a que chegavam era que Jellal precisava urgentemente de um segurança 24 horas por dia (e isso ele já havia dito que não queria de jeito nenhum) e, além disso, cancelar os shows enquanto esse louco não fosse preso. Contudo, isso também não parecia uma boa saída já que geraria muitas especulações sobre o futuro da banda.

– Bem, não adianta muito discutirmos isso hoje. Todos estão de cabeça quente e o maior interessado na solução parece não estar nem aí para nada – Erza disse. – É melhor irmos para casa.

– A Erza tem razão. Não adianta muito ficar quebrando a cabeça agora – Levy concordou.

Lucy esfregou os olhos sentindo-se subitamente exausta. O melhor mesmo era seguir o conselho de Erza.

– E aí, loira? – Erza disse em um tom de brincadeira enquanto largava-se no lugar vago no sofá ao lado de Lucy.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, ruiva? – Lucy perguntou e não pode evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Era bom ter Erza por perto outra vez. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e fechou os olhos. Os outros já estavam deixando o camarim e elas poderiam conversar com tranquilidade.

– Salvando a pele de vocês – Erza respondeu após um suspiro. – Porque se depender do Jellal vocês todos vão parar no hospital.

– Isso não é muito animador – Lucy torceu o nariz.

– E algo que venha do Jellal consegue ser animador? – Erza ergueu a sobrancelha.

Lucy abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco para poder encará-la.

– Parece que depois que você e o Jellal brigaram sei lá porque você não consegue ver nenhuma qualidade nele – Lucy analisou.

– Me diga uma qualidade dele – Erza cruzou os braços e perguntou em tom de desafio.

– Ele é teimoso, introvertido, birrento...

– Essas não são qualidades, Lucy – Erza sorriu.

– Tirando o "introvertido", são suas "qualidades" também.

– Ai, não me compare com ele – a ruiva disse aborrecida.

– Mas vocês não são teimosos? Super teimosos! – Lucy girou os olhos. – Até embora da cidade por causa dele você foi!

– Não foi por causa dele – Erza se defendeu. – Meu pai foi transferido para outra cidade.

– Eu implorei para que você ficasse. Meu apartamento na época não era muito grande, mas daria para nos virarmos bem – Lucy lembrou. – Tá. Esquece. É passado. Você voltou para ficar?

– Pelo menos até prenderem esse louco que anda colocando a integridade física de vocês em risco – Erza respondeu.

– Você acha que essa ameaças são sérias mesmo? Que essa pessoa está realmente tentando matar o Jellal? – Lucy perguntou preocupada.

– Matar eu não sei, mas com certeza ela quer causar um estrago...

Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Erza segurou a mão dela e sorriu.

– Eu vou ficar por aqui. Não vou deixar nada acontecer a vocês.

Os olhos de Lucy se encheram de lágrimas e ela, impulsivamente, abraçou a amiga.

– Que isso, Lucy? Você nunca foi muito de chorar por nada.

– Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui – a loira disse com a voz embargada. – Pena que teve que acontecer tudo isso para você resolver voltar. Manda o tal filho do primeiro ministro pastar e fica aqui com a gente!

– Ai, nem me fala desse cara – Erza deliberadamente mudou de assunto para distrair Lucy e fazê-la parar de chorar.

A ruiva começou a falar sobre as situações que o filho do primeiro ministro a fez passar e as duas passaram um bom tempo conversando até Natsu voltar reclamando que estava com sono e perguntando se Lucy iria com ele (os dois eram vizinhos então geralmente iam para casa juntos).

– Você tem onde ficar? – Lucy perguntou a Erza enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor levava a saída do prédio.

– Ah, não se preocupe comigo. Eu me viro – a ruiva garantiu.

[...]

Jellal esperou até que todos fossem embora. Obviamente Levy tentou de todas as formas convencê-lo a ir para casa acompanhado por um segurança, mas ele recusou a ideia terminantemente. Ele não iria andar com um armário a tira colo para todo os lados por causa daquelas ameaças sem sentido. Não mudaria toda a sua rotina por causa de um idiota que não tinha o que fazer e resolvera atormentar a sua vida.

Tranquilamente e sem qualquer imprevisto ele foi para o seu apartamento em uma zona mais afastada da cidade. Se havia algo de "bom" naquele atentado era que ele havia sido em casa porque, caso tivesse sido em alguma outra cidade, ele teria que voltar para o hotel e aguentar os surto de Levy e Lucy além dos resmungos de Gray e os berros de Natsu.

O sinal a sua frente ficou vermelho e ele foi diminuindo a velocidade devagar.

_Vermelho_.

Ele não gostava daquela cor. Lembrava uma pessoa que ele não queria lembrar. Uma pessoa que havia pulado em cima dele diante de milhares de pessoas.

– Parece que ela não pensa no que está fazendo... – Jellal resmungou. E ele não queria nem saber se ela havia o salvo. Era uma bomba pequena! Não iria machucar tanto. Não precisava daquele escândalo todo.

Aquela teimosia era um nítido sinal de que ele não iria agradecer pelo que ela havia feito.

– Eu não vou vê-la mais mesmo – ele concluiu, imaginando que Erza deveria estar apenas de passagem pela cidade.

O sinal abriu e ele continuou dirigindo tentando chutar para longe da mente alguns refrãos de uma música que havia pipocado em sua mente assim que seus olhos cruzaram com aqueles tempestuosos olhos castanhos.

Talvez ele fosse um pouco masoquista por ficar _fascinado _com um olhar de ameaça.

– Fascinado coisa nenhuma! – ele disse entre os dentes.

Dez minutos depois de muitos resmungos e grunhidos ele chegou em casa. Ele começou a abrir os botões da camisa ainda no elevador. Estava tarde e nenhum vizinho iria flagrá-lo. Mas logicamente não abriu mais do que três botões por causa das câmeras de segurança do elevador. A última coisa que ele precisava era que um vídeo seu se despindo no elevador fosse parar no _youtube_.

Ele abriu a porta, acendeu a luz da sala e quase caiu para trás ao ver quem estava sentada no sofá.

– Como você entrou aqui? – ele perguntou assombrado. Aquele prédio tinha uma segurança praticamente militar!

Erza girou os olhos enquanto descruzava as pernas para virá-las para o outro lado. Jellal bem que tentou não prestar atenção em como a coxa dela estava bem delineada pela calça preta de couro que ela usava. Ele teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede ao perceber como seus olhos o traíram naquele momento.

– Se eu fosse a sua fã louca assassina não teria problema nenhum em te matar – a ruiva balançou os ombros. – Foi extremamente fácil entrar. Nem precisei subornar o porteiro.

Jellal suspirou irritado e fechou a porta. Erza adorava fingir que não havia ouvido as perguntas que faziam a ela.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim ver se você chegaria em inteiro. Só você para sair sozinho depois de receber um "urso assassino" de presente.

– Vocês fizeram escândalo por nada. Aquela explosão não iria me ferir.

– Sabe, Jellal, você deveria pensar que não está sozinho no palco. Você poderia não se ferir, mas os nossos amigos sim – Erza disse tentando controlar o tom de voz para não soar irritada demais, mas era difícil. Era incrível como Jellal conseguia deixá-la furiosa sem nem ao menos se esforçar muito para isso.

– Ainda acho que foi muito escândalo por nada – Jellal jogou as chaves em cima da mesa de centro.

"_Teimosos_! _Vocês dois_", a voz de Lucy gritou dentro da mente de Erza.

– E agora que já viu que eu estou inteiro será que você poderia ir embora?

Erza sorriu sem qualquer humor ou amabilidade.

– Me expulsando de uma forma tão gentil...

– Você tem que voltar lá para perto do filho do primeiro ministro para continuar sendo babá dele.

– Na verdade eu vou passar uma temporada aqui.

– Por quê? – o rumo daquela conversa não estava agradando Jellal.

– Alguém tem que se preocupar com a sua segurança já que você não faz isso.

Só então Jellal percebeu a montanha de malas que estava atrás do sofá.

– Você não está pensado que vai...?

Erza voltou a sorrir.

– Vou passar uma temporada aqui sendo _sua babá _– ela disse ironicamente.


	3. Como antigamente

**N.a: Tem alguém lendo?**

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Como antigamente**

– Você não está falando sério! – Jellal exclamou e não conseguiu conter uma risada nervosa.

– Estou com cara de quem está fazendo uma brincadeira? – Erza retrucou em um tom tranquilo.

Jellal se perguntava como ela poderia estar tão calma. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar perto dela por mais de dez minutos.

– Por que vai fazer isso, Erza? Você me odeia – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a encarou firmemente.

– De fato, eu não gosto de você – doeu ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas Jellal manteve a pose de indiferença. – Mas me preocupo com Lucy, Natsu e Gray. Não vou permitir que a sua irresponsabilidade os machuque.

– Minha irresponsabilidade? – Jellal exclamou incrédulo. – Não tenho culpa se a polícia não consegue pegar esse cara.

– Você facilitaria o trabalho deles se permitisse que algum segurança ficasse por perto – Erza balançou os ombros enquanto levantava. Ela virou para a pilha de malas e pegou alguma de forma aleatória. – Bem, eu já vi onde eu vou dormir então boa noite.

– Espera, Erza, isso não...!

– Eu não estou pedindo a sua opinião, Jellal. Eu vou ficar até que a sua fã_apaixonada_ seja pega. Então se quer se ver livre de mim comece a rezar para que polícia descubra de uma vez quem ela é – Erza disse sem se virar e rumou em direção do quarto de hospedes.

Jellal largou-se no sofá e enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos, despenteando ainda mais os seus não tão arrumados cabelos.

Ele não podia permitir que Erza ficasse. Mas conhecia bem aquela ruiva e sabia que quando ela enfiava algo na cabeça dificilmente alguém conseguia fazê-la mudar de ideia. O vocalista ficou se remoendo, pensando em um grande discurso sobre os motivos pelos quais não precisava de uma babá particular.

Decidido ele rumou até o quarto de hospedes. Abriu sem bater porque saberia que ela não iria autorizar a sua entrada e de todo jeito aquela casa era sua mesmo e ele entraria no quarto na hora que bem entendesse.

Mas se arrependimento matasse, Jellal teria caído fulminado no momento em que abriu a porta.

Erza já estava no décimo quinto sono. Até aí tudo bem.

O problema era que Erza já estava no décimo quinto sono usando apenas um vestidinho de seda que deixava as pernas dela (que ele não conseguiria tirar os olhos antes) bem à mostra.

Ele engoliu em seco e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode, encostando-se à porta do quarto assim que a fechou.

Aquilo não ia prestar. Com toda certeza, ele e Erza sozinhos naquele apartamento não ia prestar. Não fazia nem uma hora que ela estava lá e ele não conseguia parar de pensar bobagens.

Jellal não tinha ideia de quando começou a olhar Erza com outros olhos. Quando crianças, ele costumava enchê-la chamando-a de "pimenta reta". Ela ficava completamente furiosa e partia para cima dele até os dois não aguentarem mais a correr.

Em algum momento na adolescência, ela deixou de ser "reta" e Jellal foi começando a prestar atenção nas curvas que o corpo da amiga ganhava. Mas, era tímido e inocente demais para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Bem, se havia algo que não era mais era inocente... E muito menos tímido. Erza não tinha noção do perigo.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo. Era lógico que ela tinha noção e provavelmente estava se divertindo às custas dele já que se ele tentasse algo ela, com treinamento que tinha, seria capaz de quebrá-lo em dois em menos de um minuto.

"_E quem disse que eu vou tentar algo! Pare de ficar mandando imagens, cérebro estupido! Eu estraguei qualquer chance com a Erza há oito anos! Ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro!"_, Jellal pensava irritado enquanto voltava para a sala.

Seu cérebro parou de atormentá-lo com imagens improprias para menores, mas voltou atormentá-lo com a letra da música que surgiu em sua mente quando encarou Erza depois dela ter pulado em cima dele no palco.

– Droga... Não vou conseguir dormir enquanto não colocar essa letra no papel – ele resmungou enquanto rumava até o estúdio. Pegou o violão e começou a dedilhá-lo tentando encontrar a melhor melodia para a letra.

Ficou naquilo pelo resto da madrugada.

Quando Erza acordou de manhã ouviu o som do violão. Ela vestiu um robe e, curiosa, seguiu o som. Parou na porta do estúdio e ficou observando Jellal com os olhos fechados, tocando o violão e murmurando alguma coisa.

– Jellal? – ela o chamou fazendo com que ele saísse do seu transe.

– Já é de manhã? – perguntou espantado.

– Você não dormiu? – Erza perguntou ao notar que ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

– Uma música veio... – ele fez um sinal de impaciência.

– Há coisas que não mudam – Erza esboçou um sorriso. Era sempre assim. Jellal dizia que a música vinha à mente e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser ir passá-la para o papel.

– Senta aqui. Deixa eu te mostrar – ele indicou o sofá diante dele.

Incerta, Erza foi até o local indicado e sentou. Ela não sabia se era muito bom ficar revivendo momentos que eram tão comuns no passado. Sempre que ele compunha uma música nova ela era a primeira a ouvir. Até mesmo antes que os demais membros da Fairy Tail. E se ela não gostasse, Jellal ficava batendo a cabeça até que encontrasse o tom certo.

– Ainda não está completa – ele entregou o papel com o esboço da letra (Música: Locked Out Of Heaven. Bruno Mars¹).

Never had much faith in love or miracles

**_Nunca botei muita fé no amor ou em milagres_**

Never wanna put my heart on the line

**_Nunca quis pôr meu coração em jogo_**

But swimming in your world is something spiritual

**_Mas nadar em seu mundo é algo espiritual_**

I'm born again every time you spend the night

**_Eu nasço de novo cada vez que você passa a noite_**

Erza havia se desacostumado a ouvir Jellal cantar. Parecia que havia sido em um passado tão distante que o escutara pela última vez. Mas ainda assim ela se arrepiou inteira no momento em que ele abriu a boca. Ela não podia negar que ele tinha talento e a voz dele a fazia relaxar. A ruiva fechou os olhos e começou a balançar a cabeça ao ritmo do violão sem nem ao menos perceber.

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

**_Porque seu sexo me leva para ao paraíso_**

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

**_Sim, seu sexo me leva para o paraíso_**

And it shows

**_E isso transparece_**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

A ruiva abriu os olhos e encarou o papel que segurava. Jellal realmente havia escrito aquilo? Não que ela fosse puritana. Tinha 25 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Mas talvez aquela letra fosse um pouco ousada demais para as músicas com as quais os fãs da Fairy Tail estavam acostumados. Ou talvez não. Ela não acompanhava a carreira do grupo então estava desatualizada há oito anos, desde quando fora embora de Magnólia.

Cause you make me feel like

**_Porque você me faz sentir como_**

I've been locked out of heaven

**_Se eu estivesse impedido de entrar no céu_**

For too long

**_Por muito tempo_**

For too long

**_Por muito tempo_**

Yeah you make me feel like

**_Sim, você me faz sentir como_**

I've been locked out of heaven

**_Se eu estivesse impedido de entrar no céu_**

For too long

**_Por muito tempo_**

For too long

**_Por muito tempo_**

Jellal parou de cantar subitamente e a encarou com expectativa.

– Ela é bem contagiante – Erza disse sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em relação à expressão dele apesar de seu coração estar extremamente acelerado por vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito.

– Espera só até você ver com os outros instrumentos – Jellal disse empolgado. – E nem está completa ainda.

"_Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu ainda... Idiota!", _ela pensava desesperada e teve vontade de se chutar para ver se seu cérebro voltava a ser racional.

– Certo. Depois você me mostrar o resultado completo – ela disse enquanto levantava. – Agora vá dormir um pouco. Mais tarde, se eu não me engano, você tem uma coletiva com a impressa para promover no novo single.

O sorriso de Jellal foi murchando.

– Você realmente vai ser minha babá – ele resmungou.

– Sua segurança, Jellal – Erza retrucou indiferente.

Jellal bufou enquanto deixava o violão em cima da mesa. Ele ficou irritado por ela não ter demonstrado qualquer reação a cena que ele a fizera reviver. Parecia que ela nem se abalava por estar perto dele!

– Certo, Scarlet – ele disse aborrecido. – Me acorde uma hora antes da tal coletiva.

Ele passou por ela sem fitá-la. Se ela queria realmente bancar a segurança, então ele iria fazer tudo o que fez com os outros seguranças que Gajeel tentou colocar na cola dele. Jellal não daria nem setenta duas horas para Erza desistir daquela ideia idiota e voltar correndo para ser segurança do filho do primeiro ministro outra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 – O inimigo pode estar mais perto do que você imagina**

Erza chegou ao local onde seria realizada a coletiva de impressa praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Onde o Jellal está? – ela perguntou a Natsu que ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

– Você é a segurança dele e não eu – ele respondeu e imediatamente correu para longe ao ver a expressão assassina no rosto da ruiva.

– Ele fugiu! – ela exclamou furiosa.

– Ah, isso não é novidade – Gray disse entediado. – Ele fugiu de todos os seguranças que o Gajeel tentou colocar na cola dele.

– Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nele... – Erza disse entre os dentes.

Lucy riu achando graça na expressão nada feliz da amiga.

– Eu não queria estar na pele do Jellal quando você colocar as mãos nele – Natsu comentou enquanto tentava afanar os pasteizinhos que Lucy devorava sozinha. A loira deu um peteleco na cabeça dele e o mandou ir procurar a própria comida.

– Ele vai ter que aparecer aqui para promover a música – Lucy disse em um tom tranquilo. – Ele sabe como a Levi fica quando faltamos a um compromisso.

– Levi? A empresária de vocês? – Erza perguntou. Lucy fez um gesto com a cabeça confirmando. – Não consigo imaginá-la irritada. Ela parece ser tão calminha.

– Ela não fica tão terrível quanto você, mas chega perto – Natsu disse após fazer uma careta. Erza se aproximou e o pobre baterista levou outro peteleco no meio da testa por ser tão linguarudo.

– Estou duvidando que ele apareça por aqui – Erza se encostou à parede e ficou observando Natsu puxar briga com Gray. – Esse pirralho não cresce? – ela perguntou exasperada.

Lucy balançou os ombros.

– Não sei o que você viu nele – Erza comentou. Lucy ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e começou a balbuciar "Não sei do que você está falando!" e "De onde você tirou isso?". – Só um cego e esse tonto não enxergam isso, Lucy. Está praticamente escrito na sua testa.

Sem saber o que dizer, Lucy enfiou dois pasteizinhos na boca de uma vez só.

– Mas bem que dizem que o coração é cego – Erza suspirou pesadamente.

– Falando por experiência própria? – Lucy perguntou.

– Engraçadinha! – Erza resmungou.

– Ora, foi você que começou! – Lucy retrucou emburrada. A loira continuaria falando, mas sentiu uma vertigem muito forte e só não foi encontro ao chão porque Erza a segurou pela cintura.

– Lucy! – Erza exclamou preocupada, atraindo a atenção de todos.

– Lucy? – Natsu foi o primeiro a se aproximar e puxou a loira para os seus braços. – Ela está inconsciente!

Gray disse algo sobre chamar um médico e saiu correndo da sala.

Erza mordeu o lábio com força. Lucy estava bem até meio minuto atrás. O que havia acontecido?

– Alguém mais comeu algo desse bufê? – ela perguntou.

– Do bufê? – Natsu retorquiu confuso. – Não. Eu acordei cedo e tomei café em casa. Gray não é muito de comer de manhã. A Lucy acordou atrasada e disse que comeria alguma coisa por aqui.

Erza olhou para a mesa na qual o café esta servido. Naquele momento Gray voltou com um médico que rapidamente percebeu que a situação era grave e que Lucy precisava ser removida para um hospital.

A impressa ficou completamente enlouquecida quando Natsu saiu carregando Lucy desmaiada até a ambulância. O rapaz se recusou terminantemente que qualquer dos enfermeiros encostasse em Lucy. Ele mesmo a levou até a ambulância e entrou no veículo antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar.

Gray e Erza seguiram a ambulância na van da banda. Levi ficou na comitiva para tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo.

– O que você acha que houve, Erza? – Gray perguntou em um tom grave.

– Lucy foi envenenada – Erza respondeu no mesmo tom. – Eu já avisei a Levi para isolar a sala em que vocês estavam. A polícia vai periciar a comida.

– Você acha que...

– O alvo era Jellal – Erza cerrou as mãos e as apertou com força. – Isso não é coisa de uma fã apaixonada. O inimigo está mais próximo do que nós imaginávamos.

– Mas... – Gray murmurou confuso. – Quem pode ser?

– É algo que tem acesso livre à banda – Erza disse lentamente. – Por isso o detector de metais não pegou bomba alguma no primeiro atentado. A pessoa já estava dentro do prédio. E agora envenenou a comida e atingiu justo a Lucy! Eu havia prometido a ela que nenhum de vocês se machucariam...

– Não foi sua culpa, Erza – Gray disse compreensivo. – Como nós poderíamos imaginar uma coisa dessas? E a Lucy é forte. Ela vai ficar bem.

Erza fez um sinal de que havia ouvido, mas ainda estava furiosa consigo mesma por não ter percebido logo o quão grave era o perigo no qual a Fairy Tail estava e mais furiosa ainda com Jellal por ele ter permitido que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto.

Gray resmungou algo sobre a imprensa não dar folga. Erza viu que a porta do hospital já estava lotada de curiosos e de fotógrafos. Eles deram a volta e entraram pela saída dos fundos para fugir do assédio.

Natsu acompanhou Lucy até a porta da UTI. O médico que a atendera na ambulância dissera a ele que o caso era grave e o rapaz estava visivelmente transtornado.

– Ela vai ficar bem, cara – Gray colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e tentou confortá-lo, mas Natsu não parecia ouvi-lo.

Erza foi buscar um pouco de café para os três, pois pelo jeito a espera seria longa. Ao retornar ela deu de cara uma cena que não esperava ver: Natsu estava segurando Jellal pela gola da camisa e praticamente o esmagando contra a parede. Gray tentava intervir, mas Natsu parecia completamente fora de si. Jellal estava com os olhos fechados e não esboçava qualquer reação.

– Natsu... – Erza o tocou de leve no cotovelo.

– É por culpa dele que a Lucy está... – ele murmurou com a voz cheia de raiva.

– A Lucy vai ficar bem – Erza colocou o máximo de convicção na voz, até porque ela realmente acreditava nisso. – Vamos. Solte o Jellal. Socá-lo agora não vai adiantar. Prometo que deixo você fazer isso depois que estivermos fora do hospital.

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que Natsu reagisse e soltasse o vocalista da banda.

Jellal abriu os olhos e fitou Erza brevemente. A ruiva pode ver o quanto a situação também o abalara. Jellal nunca fora uma pessoa que demonstrava seus sentimentos com facilidade, mas Erza sempre foi muito boa em ler os olhos dele. E naquele momento ela só conseguiu captar preocupação.

– Talvez agora você pare de ser tão teimoso – ela disse.

– Eu duvido muito que o batalhão de seguranças teria sido capaz de descobrir que a comida estava envenenada – Jellal disse lentamente.

Erza fechou os olhos tentando conter a vontade de ela mesma dar uns socos na cara dele. Com toda certeza deixaria Natsu descontar a raiva nele depois que tudo aquilo passasse.

– Mas talvez todos tenham razão sobre eu estar colocando a Fairy Tail em um risco desnecessário.

– Pelo menos concordamos em algo – Erza falou.

– Mas eu ainda duvido muito que um batalhão de seguranças resolva o problema.

Erza também concordava com isso e só conseguia imaginar uma solução, mas imaginava que Jellal não iria gostar muito caso ela propusesse o que estava pensando.

Os dois ficaram quietos, apenas olhando Natsu com a cabeça entre as mãos, em uma postura preocupada e ao mesmo tempo arrasada. Erza conseguia imaginar o que ele estava sentindo.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois o chefe de polícia chegou. Ele fez várias perguntas sobre a movimentação no camarim naquela manhã, mas ninguém conseguia lembrar nada de anormal.

– Nós continuaremos investigando, mas, infelizmente, não temos qualquer pista.

– Enquanto isso todos correm perigo... – Jellal disse demonstrando, finalmente, preocupação pela situação.

– Sr. Fernandes, o que eu proponho é que o senhor desapareça por uns tempos – o chefe de polícia aconselhou. – Ir para algum lugar isolado que nem mesmo os seus amigos saibam onde é.

Erza fitou Jellal por um momento. Aquela era a mesma solução que ela havia pensado: Afastar Jellal de todos até terem, ao menos, alguma pista do inimigo.

– Se não há outra solução – o vocalista concordou, mas não parecia muito satisfeito em fazê-lo. – De todas as pessoas que estão próximas a mim, a que eu menos merecia sofrer é a Lucy – ele disse fitando Natsu diretamente, querendo deixar claro o quanto estava mal por aquilo ter acontecido.

– Você tem algum lugar para se esconder em mente? – Erza perguntou e recebeu um aceno negativo em resposta. – Deixe isso comigo. Eu sei exatamente onde nós vamos nos esconder.

– Nós? – Jellal ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Eu disse que vou te proteger, não disse? Não pense que só porque você conseguiu fugir hoje de manhã eu vou desistir ou facilitar as coisas para você.

Jellal torceu levemente o nariz. Ele realmente não sabia se ficar sozinho com Erza sabe-se lá onde era a melhor opção.


End file.
